Pea Pod
Pea Pod (tạm dịch: Quả Đậu) là cây thứ ba lấy được ở Wild West trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó là một cây bắn đậu, và số lượng đậu nó bắn ra cùng một lúc sẽ tương ứng với số đầu mọc trên nó. Người chơi có thể tăng số đầu bằng cách trồng đè liên tiếp Pea Pod lên một cây đã trồng, tối đa năm lần như vậy. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Pea Pods can be planted in the same space for up to 5 times the destruction. Special: increases rate of fire with multiple plantings Having studied Quantum Spatial Mechanics in Clown College, the peapod has been amusing families of all ages. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, một chiếc đầu khổng lồ trông giống Peashooter sẽ mọc ra dưới chân Pea Pod. Chiếc đầu này sẽ bắn ra lần lượt năm viên đậu lớn, mỗi viên gây ra 20 sát thương cơ bản, tổng cộng 100 sát thương. Trang phục Khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ bắn ra năm viên đậu lửa lớn. Nếu viên đậu lửa này đi qua lửa của Torchwood đã được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ biến thành viên đậu na-pan khổng lồ. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Pea Pod là một cây mạnh, nhưng để đạt được sức mạnh tối đa, người chơi cần phải bỏ ra tới 625 Mặt trời. Con số này đủ để trồng được ba cây Reapeater hay sáu cây Peashooter. Thêm vào đó, những cây này lại khỏe hơn một cây Pea Pod đơn lẻ (vì Pea Pod chỉ bắn được năm đạn tương ứng năm đầu, trong khi hai kiểu kết hợp trên trên bắn ra tổng cộng sáu viên đạn cùng lúc). Dù vậy, Pea Pod vẫn có lợi thế lớn là tiết kiệm diện tích trồng, vì nó chỉ chiếm một ô duy nhất. Trong Wild West, Pea Pod trở nên đặc biệt hữu dụng nếu được trồng trên xe goòng, nhờ thế người chơi có thể tiêu diệt zombie ở nhiều hàng cùng lúc mà vẫn tiết kiệm được mặt trời. Kết hợp sử dụng Imitater sẽ giúp người chơi nhanh chóng điền đầy vào Pea Pod. Cũng như các cây bắn đậu khác, Pea Pod có thể kết hợp tốt với Torchwood, vì nó sẽ tăng gấp đôi sát thương cho các viên đạn đậu, và gấp ba nếu có Plant Food. Pea Pod tuy nhiên lại không hữu dụng lắm trong một số màn có yêu cầu đặc biệt, ví dụ như "Không được có quá X cây", vì tăng số đầu cho Pea Pod cũng được tính là trồng thêm cây mới. Pea Pod ngoài ra có thể đối phó tốt với Zombie Chicken, vì tốc độ bắn tương đối nhanh của nó. Người chơi có thể chọn nó thay thế cho Lightning Reed trong một số trường hợp, nhưng cũng nên cẩn thận nếu Zombie Chicken xuất hiện với số lượng lớn, và một cây Pea Pod năm đầu cũng chưa chắc đã đủ để giải quyết chúng. Nếu người chơi có ý định dành dụm đủ mặt trời để trồng một Pea Pod năm đầu, thì trong khoảng thời gian đó nên thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ đủ mạnh cho đến khi đạt được 625 Mặt trời (ví dụ như dùng Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce, v.v). Một khi Pea Pod đã đạt đến mức tối đa, nó sẽ có khả năng loại bỏ dễ dàng các đối tượng máu cao như Buckethead Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, v.v, nhờ khả năng sát thương lớn của mình. Tuy nhiên, nên nhớ là không nên tin tưởng nó trong các màn cao hơn ở Endless Zone, vì nó chỉ tấn công từng zombie một chứ không có khả năng ảnh hưởng lên một nhóm zombie, và mật độ zombie cực lớn ở các màn đó sẽ dễ dàng áp đảo Pea Pod. Thậm chí Torchwood cũng không giúp ích được gì nhiều trong trường hợp này, vì không như game đầu, đậu lửa bây giờ không còn gây ra sát thương tỏa nữa. Nếu người chơi muốn dùng Pea Pod trong Endless Zone, thì tốt nhất là mang theo kèm các cây có diện tích tấn công lớn như Laser Bean hay Fume-shroom. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Trong các màn có yêu cầu giới hạn số lượng cây trồng, điền thêm đầu vào Pea Pod sẽ được tính là trồng thêm cây. * Nó là một trong sáu cây xuất hiện trong trailer của ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'''' ''khi đang đánh nhau với zombie. Năm cây còn lại là Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut và Sunflower. * Trong trailer, nếu nhìn kĩ khi zombie tiến vào bãi cỏ, thì Pea Pod đã có đủ năm đầu. Nhưng khi chiếu cận cảnh, thì nó chỉ có một, rồi sau đó mọc lại tất cả các đầu. * Các đầu được điền vào theo thứ tự: giữa-dưới cùng, trái, phải, giữa-giữa, giữa-trên cùng. * Có một lỗi xảy ra trong các màn Last Stand nếu người chơi trồng đè liên tiếp lên một Pea Pod, thì nó cũng sẽ bắn ra đậu, mặc dù chẳng có zombie nào cả. Lỗi này đã được sửa trong bản 2.4. Tuy nhiên, trong bản Trung Quốc thì lỗi này vẫn còn. * Mỗi chiếc đầu sẽ bắn ở một độ cao khác nhau, tương ứng vị trí của chúng trong Pea Pod. * Pea Pod, Pea-nut, Threepeater và Split Pea là các cây bắn đậu duy nhất có nhiều đầu. ** Về lý mà nói thì trông Split Pea giống như có một đầu bị tách làm đôi hơn. * Pea Pod và Pea-nut là các cây bắn đậu duy nhất không có cuống. * Pea Pod, Reapeater và Split Pea là các cây duy nhất bắn đậu lớn khi được cho Plant Food. * Pea Pod, Threepeater, Peashooter, Snow Pea và Fire Peashooter là các cây duy nhất có số đậu bắn ra cùng lúc tương ứng với số đầu. ** Tuy nhiên, Split Pea sẽ chỉ bắn hai đậu khi có zombie phía sau và không có zombie nào phía trước nó. * Pea Pod luôn bắn ra năm viên đậu lớn khi được cho Plant Food, bất kể lúc đó nó có bao nhiêu đầu. * Nó có tốc độ bắn lớn nhất trong số các cây bắn đậu khi đã được điền đầy. * Pea Pod và Primal Peashooter có số lượng đạn bắn ra ít nhất trong số các cây bắn đậu khi được cho Plant Food (năm viên). ** Điều này không tính Fire Peashooter, vì nó không bắn đậu trong hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó. * Pea Pod, Split Pea và Threepeater là các cây bắn đậu duy nhất có khả năng bắn ba viên đậu cùng lúc. * Nếu người chơi điền đầy một Pea Pod trên một xe goòng, thành tích "Pod Squad" sẽ được trao cho người chơi. * Trước bản 2.3, nếu người chơi đã nâng cấp Pea Pod trong Zen Garden và trồng đè nó lên một Pea Pod đã trồng sẵn, thì hiệu ứng từ Plant Food sẽ không xảy ra. * Pea Pod, Cherry Bomb và Strawburst là các cây duy nhất đội mũ fedora trong trang phục của mình. * Nếu một Pea Pod đã bị thương và người chơi trồng đè một cây khác lên, nó sẽ được hồi lại máu. ** Điều này khá giống Wall-nut First Aid. * Bất kể lúc chết nó có bao nhiêu đầu, nếu Pea Pod được hồi sinh bằng Intensive Carrot, nó sẽ tái sinh với chỉ một đầu. ** Điều này tương tự với Potato Mine, Sun-shroom, Strawburst và Primal Potato Mine. * Mặc dù người chơi lấy được Pea Pod trước Tall-nut, nó luôn được xếp sau Tall-nut trên màn hình chọn cây và trong Almanac ** Điều này có lẽ là vì trước bản 1.7, Pea Pod được lấy sau Tall-nut. Xem thêm * Pod Squad * Cây bắn đậu * Đậu Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Wild West Thể_loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Wild West Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Use Your Brainz EDU